Industrial Magic
The fourth novel in the Otherworld series by Kelley Armstrong. Plot Think your in-laws are scary? Try meeting Paige Winterbourne's potential father-in-law: CEO of the Cortez Cabal, a multinational corporation...and the supernatural equivalent of the Mafia. Lucas Cortez has devoted his life to ruining the Cabals, though that doesn’t stop his father from expecting him to take over the family business someday. Benicio’s favorite ploy is to appeal to Lucas’s quixotic ideals by asking him to investigate Cabal cases of injustice. After years of failure, Benicio finally has the perfect case: a teenage witch attacked and left for dead. Refusing will be difficult enough for Lucas...near impossible for his new witch girlfriend. Paige and Lucas soon discover that the young witch wasn't the first Cabal teenager attacked. When the infighting among the Cabals threatens to let the killer continue his spree, Paige and Lucas decide it’s up to them to stop him. The chase takes them on a cross-country hunt through the supernatural world, where allies can be found in the strangest places, including a celebrity necromancer, a wise-cracking Celtic deity, a pissed-off ghost, a half-mad clairvoyant, and a group of vampires who’d really rather be in an Anne Rice novel. Characters Major Characters *Lucas Cortez - Sorcerer Lawyer and Lover of Paige Winterbourne Son of Benicio Cortez and heir of Cortez Cabal. *Paige Winterbourne - Witch and Former Head of American Coven. Lover of Lucas Cortez. *Savannah Levine - 14 year old witch and ward of Paige Winterbourne. Daughter of Eve Levine (Witch & Aspicio half Demon) & Kristof Nast (Sorcerer & heir to Nast Cabal) Members of the Cortez Cabal *Dorinda - Cortez Cabal Secretary *Erin - Cortez Cabal Employee *Gloria - Cortez Cabal Employee *Griffin Sorenson - Ferratus Half-demon bodyguard of Benicio *Jim - Half-Demon Cortez Cabal employee who previously worked for St Clouds *Morris - Half-demon bodyguard for Benicio *Simon - Shaman working for Cortez Cabal *Reuben Aldrich - Necromancer and Head of Actuarial Department *Faye Ashton - Clairvoyant *Benicio Cortez - Head of Cortez Cabal and Father of Lucas *Carlos Cortez - Youngest legitimate son of Benicio Cortez *Delores Cortez - Wife of Benicio Cortez *Hector Cortez - Eldest son of Benicio *William Cortez - Middle son of Benicio Cortez *Randy MacArthur - Exaudio Half-Demon employed by Cortez Cabal *Dennis Malone - Half-Demon and Head of Cortez Cabal investigative unit *Troy Morgan - Tempestras Half-demon employed by Benicio as bodyguard Other Characters *Aaron Darnell - Vampire and former lover of Cassandra. *Brigid Drescher - Vampire *Esus - Druid deity. God of woodland and water. *Fates, The - Deities in charge of the afterlife (see Moirae) *John 'Hans' Lang - Vampire *Natasha - Ghost vampire. *Ronald - Vampire. *Julia Aiken - Witch and younger sister of Wendy *Wendy Aiken - Witch *Clayton Danvers - Werewolf and lover of Elena. *Jeremy Danvers - Pack's Alpha Werewolf *Cassandra DuCharme - Vampire on Inter-Racial Council. *Eve Levine - Witch, Aspicio Half-demon and mother of Savannah. Now dead. *Elena Michaels - Female werewolf and friend of Paige. *Sean Nast - Son of Kristof Nast and Savannah's half-brother. *Thomas Nast - Head of Nast Cabal. *Lionel St. Cloud - Head of St Cloud Cabal *Adam Vasic - Exustio Half-demon and friend of Paige. *Robert Vasic - Half-demon, husband of Talia and stepfather of Adam. *Talia Vasic - Mother of Adam and Wife of Robert. *Jaime Vegas - Necromancer Deaths *Edward Hagen - Vampire lover of the now deceased Natasha, both immortality questers. *Jacob - Son of Griffin *Dana MacArthur - Witch, Daughter of Randy MacArthur *Joey Nast - Grandson of Thomas Nast. Killed outside courthouse after Everett's execution. *Stephen St. Cloud - Son of Lionel St Cloud *Matthew Tucker - 19 year old son of Lionel St Cloud's personal assistant *Everett Weber - Druid and Cabal Computer specialist. Executed by Cabals after being found (incorrectly) guilty of attacks on Cabal children. Category:Books Category:Series Books